Kagome's Transformation
by Shiniryuu
Summary: What kind of life will Kagome lead as a hanyou? What will Kagome's mother secretly plan for her wedding to Inu Yasha? Please read an find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: um… Chapter 1??**

**Author's Note: Please bear with me on the short chapter and keep reading. It gets better, I promise. I'm still figuring out how to post stories. The chapters will also have names.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome was walking through the Forbidden Forest where she first emerged from Bone-Eaters well. Inu Yasha was in Kaede's village helping rid them of a meddlesome demon that possessed no Shikon shards.

"Kagome," a voice said behind her. At first she thought it was Inu Yasha, but as she turned she saw Kouga walking up behind her.

She smiled a little nervously at the sight of her friend and said, "Hey, Kouga, what are you doing here?" She wasn't very comfortable around men, exept for Inu Yasha, since the incident with Vixen the month before.

"Actually," he replied. "I was looking for you. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Same here," Kagome said. "How have you been?"

"Ok," Kouga replied, as he started moving closer. "I've missed you."

"Uh…" Kagome was feeling even more uncomfortable than she was before. Suddenly she heard something in the trees.

"What's wrong?" A look of concern quickly came over Kouga's features.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: This is a continuation of a story written by a friend of mine. Vixen is a demon who raped her and Inu Yasha saved her, that's really all you need to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I am thouroughly dissatisfied with this chapter. I lost the original copy and had to rewrite the whole thing. Damn disorganized me. As it is, I can promise you that the next chapter is so much better.**

**Chapter 2: Inu Yasha's confession**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inu Yasha was, meanwhile, in Kaede's village, having fun with the demon.

When he finally got bored he quickly finished it off with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

"Inu Yasha!" Kaede's voice came from behind him.

"What do you want, hag?" Inu Yasha turned around to glare at the woman.

"I wish to tell you that the village thanks you," Kaede informed the hanyou standing in front of her. "We also forgive you for what you did 50 years ago."

"Feh, I'm not even going to try and explain why that wasn't me," Inu Yasha replied. "I'm going to find Kagome." He ran off into the Forbidden Forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga asked what was wrong again as Kagome knocked an arrow.

"Something's coming," she said as she looked around the clearing.

"I'm not picking up a scent." Kouga looked around as well. "C'mon, I'll get you out of here."

Kagome walked ove and put her arms around Kouga's neck. _Where's Inu Yasha?_ she thought as they rushed off through the trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two didn't realize that it was Inu Yasha that was coming through the trees.

_What is Kagome thinking? _he thought as he watched them rush away, Kouga carrying Kagome bridal style.

Of course, being Inu Yasha, he had to follow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome could hear whatever was following them get closer.

"Put me on your back," she said to Kouga.

"WHAT? Are you nuts?" Kouga looked at her incredulously.

"No," Kagome replied. "I'm going to shoot it." She held up the arrow that she already had out.

"Ok," Kouga said. "But I'm holding your legs."

"Good because I'll shoot you if I fall off," Kagome told him.

Kouga shifted her to his back as he kept running. She knocked her arrow and took aim at where the sound was coming from and fired.

She missed InuYasha's left ear by inches.

_What the hell is she doing?_ he thought as he dodged a second arrow. When a third one came at him he said, "She's decided that she loves Kouga. Well I can't let her go until I tell her how I feel."

"Wow this person's fast," Kagome said just before they stopped at Kouga's den.

_A least we lost them_ Kouga thought as he put Kagome down.

Actually, Inu Yasha slowed down as he realized there they were going. He moved closer and listened to a bit of their conversation.

"Thanks, Kouga," Kagome said as her feet touched the ground. "Whoever that was, they could have been dangerous. I'm out of arrows though, so I won't be much help if they come back."

That's ok, like I told you before, I'll always protect you so you don't have to try so hard," Kouga replied.

At the sound of these words Inu Yasha was furious. He nearly broke the branch he was standing on.

"I'm sorry if I seem a little fidgety," Kagome said. "I haven't really been comfortable around anyone except InuYasha, since that demon Vixen tried to rape me."

"Inu Yasha was late getting there as usual I suppose," Kouga said sarcastically.

"At least he was there," Kagome snapped at him. "Sorry, I know it's not your fault." she added quickly when she saw the hurt look that crossed his face.

"That's ok," Kouga replied. "I shouldn't have said that I was out of line."

Just then Inu Yasha emerged from the trees. "You know you could really hurt someone with these things," he said as he held up an arrow. "I see that you've fallen in love with Kougs so-"

"Inu-" Kagome started but Inu Yasha cut her off.

"No, listen, I'm just going to say it. I love you, Kagome. I have since the first time we set out together, and I probably always will love you. I've come so close to telling you so many times before now. So now I've finally said it, but it seems I'm too late, you already love someone else." He finished when he realized that Kagome was crying.

"Feh, do you believe this," Kouga asked no one in particular.

"You shut up," Kagome told him still crying.

"Why are you crying," Inu Yasha asked tentatively.

"Baka," Kagome replied quietly. Seeing the angry look on his face, she added, "After all we've been through together you still haven't figured it out. I don't love Kouga."

"Then Why did you come out here with him," Inu Yasha asked. "And why did you shoot at me?"

"I did all of that because we thought something was coming to take the jewel shards," she replied.

"Oh," Inu Yasha said inteligently.

"Why would you think I was in love with Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"I thought you loved him because you looked so happy when he brought you up here," he replied. "I thought you weren't comfortable around people after what happened with Vixen?"

"I'm not, but was scared and I had completely forgotten." Kagome shook her head slightly.

Hearing them talk to each other like he wasn't even there made Kouga very angry. "Hello, I'm standing right here," he said loudly.

"We know that and as you can see we don't give a damn right now, so keep your trap shut," Inu Yasha snapped.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said as she walked over to him. "I've never loved Kouga and I never will. I may wish you were more open with me sometimes, but I'm in love with you."

"What?" Kouga cried. "I thought you cared about me at least a little bit."

"I do care about you," Kagome said. "As a friend. Just as I care about Miroku, Sango, and Shippou as friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the three in the clearing, Sango and Miroku were hiding in the trees nearby.

"Damn, I was hoping that she would fall in love with me and bear my child," Miroku said softly so that Inu Yasha and Kouga wouldn't hear.

Sango punched him, hard. "You are so perverted." She informed his dazed body.

"What?" he replied when he recovered. "A man can't hope? Well, at least they finally admitted it to each other, they were starting to wear my nerves a little bit thin."

"I think everyone has the same sentiments. Even Kirara," Sango replied.

"And I think that Kaede knew that they would fall for each other from the start," Miroku mused out loud, looking off into space. "That's why she bound them together with those beads."

"I think you're right," said Shippou coming up behind them. "Did Kagome ever tell you the story of how we first met?"

"No," said Sango and Miroku together.

"Inu Yasha said that he'd come close to telling her before, right?" Shippou asked. When Sango nodded he continued, "Well that was the first time. The Thunder Brothers were after the shards and they nearly killed Kagome and me." He paused as if searching for the right words. "Before Inu Yasha killed the younger of the two brothers, Kagome saved my father's pelt. MMy father's spirit had stayed with the pelt and he saved us from being killed with his fox-fie shield. Inu Yasha thought we were dead. He grabbed her hand and was going to tell her when he realized that we were both still alive."

"So he didn't tell her," Miroku said. "Why?"

"Because if he did he would be showing a weakness," Sango said.

"How do you know this?" Miroku looked at her closely.

Sango blushed from the intense look, but answered anyway. "I was raised to know about demons, remember? Anyway, If Inu Yasha shows a weakness then every demon in the area is going to come and try to kidnap Kagome to get to Inu Yasha and the shards."

"So why did he just tell her?" Miroku and the others didn't hear Inu Yasha moving slowly to stand behind them.

"He told her because he thought she loved Kouga," Sango said. "He thought he'd lost her forever. Now he knows that they feel the same way about each other."

"Do you three like eavesdropping on people," Inu Yasha asked loudly in their ears, scaring them half to death. When they turned around to answer, Kagome snuck up behind them.

"What did you do that for?" Sango's face was red with anger and embarrassment .

"I'm tired of you three following me and Kagome around," Inu Yasha answered with a silent challenge in his amber eyes. "I know you were watching us at the river when I rescued her from Vixen."

Sango and Miroku blushed. "Why didn't you say anything before?" Miroku asked him.

"I didn't think it was all that important,"Inu Yasha replied with a shrug.

"I didn't either," Kagome said behind them. As they hadn't known she was there yet, they were scared again.

"You two like scaring people, don't you," Miroku asked.

"Only when they seem to like following us," Inu Yasha replied amiably.

"We'll just be going then," Sango said. Kirara transformed from her usual small cat form into the larger, rideable fire cat form and Sango, Miroku and Shippou jumped on her back and they sped away through the trees towards the village.

"Will you walk with me?" Inu Yasha held his hand out to Kagome, trying to give her her wish of him being more open.

"Yes," Kagome replied taking his hand. "And don't worry about me being kidnapped by demons. My aim is getting better, but I'm sure you already knew that. Sorry again that I shot at you."

"Don't worry about it," Inu Yasha relied as they disappeared into the trees leaving Kouga behind looking very angry.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note the second: I feel I should explain a little more about Vixen. When he was trying to rape Kagome she was saved by Inu Yasha at the very last minute. She was down to her underwear with the rest of her clothes shredded to pieces. So Inu Yasha gave her his cool fire-rat Kimono thing again. When he got her away from Vixens den (Vixen is, of course, dead by this point) he kisses her by the river. Kagome, still traumatized doesn't know what to think about the kiss. Sango and Miroku are watching them from some bushes along the riverside.**

**I know this has a lot of talking, I'm trying to stop doing that. It's just a habit.**

**Please review. It makes me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am SO SO SO SO sorry that this took so long for me to put up. Dodges anything that may have been thrown Please don't kill me is cowering in a corner looking up at you with puppy dog eyes I lurve you! You can yell at me all you want. I'll accept that. Hell, I deserve that. So before you kill me for making you read all of this before you can finally get to the chapter, here it is.

Chapter 3: Kagome's Gone!

After Inu Yasha confessed his love, many demons came after Kagome. She had a lot of practice with her arrows and could now hit a target from over fifty yards. Kouga still loved her and dropped by often to try and win her from Inu Yasha. He helped where he could and he and Inu Yasha hardly fought at all anymore. Mostly Inu Yasha ignored him.

"Inu Yasha, behind you," Kagome called as a demon tried to slice him in half with a blade connected to its forearm. "You too, Kouga!"

"Kagome! Shoot up!" Kaede cried to her. Twang came the sound of her bowstring as the arrow left the bow. She jumped quickly to the right in order to avoid the falling demon and looked around at the carnage already filling the clearing outside of Kaede's village.

"Kaede!" Kagome looked at the old woman standing next to her. "There's one coming through the ground! It's got a shard!"

"I can feel it," the other woman replied. "Jump left ...NOW!" They both jumped in opposite directions as the demons head broke through the ground, its maw open wide to try and catch them off guard. Kagome shot through the roof of its mouth and directly into its brain. Not that it stopped the arm that had the shard from attacking them on its own. Kaede took the arm while Kagome looked around again.

"Inu Yasha! There's a shard in its mouth!" She pointed to the demon he was fighting before she retrieved the shard from the demon arm that Kaede had incapacitated enough that it couldn't attack any longer.

Inu Yasha used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack to completely dessimate the demons head. "Thanks Kagome," he said as he got the shard.

Kagome swore vehemently. "I need to be able to shoot further, they're all attacking from just beyond my reach!"

"Focus on a specific point," Kaede told her young friend. "You should be able to hit what you wish."

Kagome aimed for the nearest demon, about 53 yards away. Twang came the sound of her arrow again as it was released. It took the demon in the eye and immedeately shut down it's brain functions.

"Kagome! Behind you!" Inu Yasha quickly disposed of the attacking demon. "Oh, this is stupid! Everyone stand back! Windscar!"

The remaining demons were demolished by their own power turned against them as the attack rang through the air.

"Thanks Inu Yasha," Kagome managed just before the blackness that had been threatening to consume her for ten minutes washed over her like a wave.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha caught her before she hit the ground and laid her gently in his lap.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later when Kagome woke up, everyone was standing around her, waiting to see if she was ok.

"Mommy!" Shippou cried excitedly as soon as he saw her eyes open.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Miroku was watching her raptly, earning him evil looks from Sango, although Kagome knew the exterminator was just as worried as the man that she pretended not to love.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome replied. "Where's Inu Yasha?" He was the only one missing. Even Kouga was still standing nearby.

"I think he went to get more water," Shippou told her.

"Oh, ok. Well I'm going to go and look for him, alright?" Kagome tried to sit up.

"No, you should lie down and rest for a while," Kouga said. "That was quite a fight you put up back there."

'Kouga's right." Sango lightly pushed Kagome into her previous position. "You really shouldn't be on your feet right now."

"They're right, you know," said Inu Yasha returning to camp. "You're awake, I see," he added, sounding happy.

"Yeah, I guess I was completely exausted after the battle," Kagome replied sheepishly.

"We could tell," Kouga said, teasing her.

"Sorry if I scared you all," Kagome told them.

Suddenly Sesshomaru landed in the midle of the group, grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped away again before anyone even knew what was happening.

"KAGOME!!" Inu Yasha and Kouga both returned to their brians at the same time.

A/N: This is NOT spell checked because I figured you would all kill me if I missed another one of my self set due dates. I hope you like it and there might be another chap tomorrow. Possibly.


End file.
